Lucky
Lucky is a robot from Canada which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science''.'' It was fielded by a team of roboteers consisting of its main builder Mark Demers of CM Robotics, who formerly competed with BravePart, driver Gary Gin of The Big B fame, and team captain Rob Masek, who previously competed in BattleBots with Scrap Metal. It was based on former superheavyweight legend Ziggy, featuring a similar 4-bar launcher weapon. Lucky was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. It didn't do well as it lost both its matches to beta and Yeti. For the third season, Lucky was given a tougher, more compact flipper that retracts faster. This version of Lucky also competed at RoboGames 2018, where it placed fourth. Lucky's full name was Lucky Canucky, but this was shortened, likely for political correctness. Robot History ABC Season 2 Lucky's first ever match in BattleBots was against beta. The fight started poorly for Lucky, as beta managed to use its hammer to knock off a shock absorber Lucky had put on the top. beta would continue to land hits on Lucky with its hammer but not without the latter flipping the former over a couple of times. Unfortunately Lucky's lilting arm valve wasn't capable of removing the large amount of CO2 used in 9 seconds but despite all the times it was flipped, beta was able to self-right quickly each time and although both robots lasted the full time, Lucky lost to beta on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. However, Lucky was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its close match with beta. Lucky was given the No.21 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. For this match Lucky added some wheel guards over the front wheels but the match was delayed so the team could fix a loose connection. The match started out fairly evenly with no major damage being done to either robot. Eventually, Yeti lost one of its rear tires before disabling and removing Lucky's flipper. Both robots continued to move around before Yeti delivered a final blow that knocked out Lucky as a similar loose connection came undone on the other half of the drivetrain, then the sprocket snapped due to the set screw not being tightened and thus took out the entire drive system. Lucky was counted out and Yeti won by KO at 2:44. This meant that Lucky was eliminated from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 Lucky's first match was against Skorpios. The match started out evenly as both robots were having trouble getting under each other, eventually Lucky got under Skorpios and flipped it, causing a shower of sparks as Skorpios' saw hit the BattleBox floor. Eventually Skorpios got its saw into Lucky's left front wheel, disabling that side and leaving Lucky trapped under the pulverizer. Skorpios eventually disabled Lucky's right side as well, however there was not enough time to count Lucky out and it went to a judges decision. Lucky lost by a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Lucky's next opponent was against Son of Whyachi. In response to this, Lucky added a rear-mounted wedge in hopes of absorbing the hits from Son of Whyachi's attacks, allowing it to perhaps flip Son of Whyachi over. When the match began, Lucky was doing okay as it was able to absorb the first collision from Son of Whyachi but was still sent flying. Lucky continued to approach its opponent but started taking damage, with the right side of its wedge ripped away and eventually losing a wheel and its rear protective wedge. With drive out on one side, Lucky still continue to try and fight but was eventually knocked out and was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If you go against this bot, you’re daft, punk! You’re about to get LUCKY!" "Place your bets! We're about to play crushin roulette! It's LUCKY!" "Here from Canada, eh? It's gonna make you pay.....in Canadian dollars. It is LUCKY!" "*soft voice* Hot stars and horseshoes. Clouds and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows. Then, this bot kills you. He's got me feelin' charmed. It's LUCKY!" Trivia *Both of the robots that Lucky fought in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot (beta in the round of 48 and Yeti in the round of 32) would later fight Tombstone after their battle with Lucky and lose. See Also *Ziggy Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Foreign Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Wild Card Winners Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with launchers Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams